<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choosing Care Over Anger by agoldengalaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849236">Choosing Care Over Anger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy'>agoldengalaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grandpa Dooku [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Dooku stays in the order to take care of his grandchildren, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yan Dooku has had enough of the Jedi Order and its Council. He thinks there’s absolutely nothing that can convince him not to quit the Order and return to Serenno in a seething rage, but on his way, he bumps into a young Jedi Knight who happens to be a grieving mess. Oh, and there’s a child, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grandpa Dooku [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choosing Care Over Anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was an au created by @/suzukiblu on tumblr which I loved more than life itself and so I turned it into a little ficlet! thank u again for letting me use your idea! and please give them a follow if you don’t already :)</p><p>kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The amount of things Dooku wanted to say were insurmountable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His anger with the Jedi Order, and especially the Council, had only been growing; his increasing frustration with Yoda amongst his issues. The ignorance, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>insolence</span>
  </em>
  <span> -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. Tried to clear his mind. Where did he stand?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, literally speaking, he was standing in his quarters. He’d packed almost everything now, ready to return to Serenno and accept full responsibility of his new title - Count.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing that was left to do was quit the Jedi Order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let his shoulders droop, if only for a moment, if only because he was alone for now. Unlike a Jedi, he harbored much anger, and it was all directed at the Council. Their ignorance, beginning from when he was a mere child, was getting out of hand. He would not be a part of such a group that would stand by when visions appeared in the Force; he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>something about them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking another breath, he straightened up, plastering a frown onto his face. It was time. He would do what he’d been meaning to do for a very long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku clenched a fist, sending one last sweeping glance around his quarters before stepping into the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked, he reviewed what he had been wanting to say to the Council for a while; that they didn’t do enough, that they really ought to rethink how things were run, and reevaluate their tactics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, the newly-instated Count was quite a perceptive fellow. His talents in the Force were never overlooked; it was why Yoda had chosen him to be his Padawan all those years ago, after all. But today, he could say he was...a bit distracted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shoulder bumped into another, smaller shoulder. He was surprised; he’d noticed there was someone else in the hall, but he hadn’t realized how close they had been. As he took a step back, so did the other; and Dooku tried and failed to mask his surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Kenobi. A young man that he’d never had the pleasure of meeting, but had heard high praises about. But something was strange. Kenobi’s shoulders were hunched - something Dooku recognized as fatigue, a feeling he knew a bit better than he would have liked - but there was also such sadness radiating from him that he would not even need to look into the bloodshot eyes to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And beside him was a...child. It was not a youngling he recognized, but the boy also had red eyes and stayed sort of distant from Kenobi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man stared, as if trying to think of something to say - perhaps an apology for bumping into him - but nothing came. But Dooku knew what had happened; he knew the reason for the red eyes. He’d felt it in the Force. This was only the proof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anger and quiet grief bubbled up inside him again. He had half a mind to begin this conversation </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had his ‘talk’ with the Council. But that wouldn’t do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young Kenobi,” he said smoothly, speaking up first, saving the other from his attempts, “where are you returning from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his gaze flicking downward. “Naboo,” he mumbled numbly, like the word would make him sick. The boy stared up at him, but said nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku had heard whispers that there was a Sith Lord on Tatooine that his old Padawan had fought. He’d heard it was strong with the Force. That was concerning. The Sith were supposed to be eradicated, but if his hunch was correct, then Qui-Gon Jinn was just murdered by one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who is this...child?” he tried to keep distaste from his tone. He could feel just the extent of the boy’s Force-sensitivity; it was quite powerful. How had the Order missed him? He had to be at least eight or nine - he should have been training all these years. He felt his anger again, moving to place a clenched fist behind his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sucked in a shaky breath, looking down at the child beside him, who didn’t quite seem scared of the taller, older Jedi. “This is Anakin Skywalker,” he answered quietly, returning his gaze upward. “He will be my Padawan learner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the shake in the young man’s voice, Dooku could hear determination; as if he didn’t care what the Council would say. The older man, despite himself, felt a bit of a swell of pride. The corner of his mouth twitched. “I see.” He pushed his own emotions away for a moment, focusing on the young Jedi Knight, lowering his voice. “When was the last time you’ve eaten, Obi-Wan? And you, Skywalker?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man gave a half-hearted shrug. The boy stared blankly. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The anger returned, and Dooku had to restrain himself from stepping away. He took a deep breath, turning around, and lifted a hand to gesture for them to follow. “Come with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, Master Dooku -” the protests came quickly, but Dooku did not turn around. “I still have to report to the Council about what happened on Naboo -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” he drawled, turning back around, wondering if the fire he felt was clear in his eyes. From the way Obi-Wan - and Anakin - seemed to shrink a little, he assumed it was so. “The Council can wait. You are in </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> no condition to be talking to those fools. They can wait.” He adjusted his robes, slightly indulging in the surprise that etched its way onto Kenobi’s features. “Now, come. You must eat something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku didn’t give him a chance to continue arguing, simply turning around to lead the way to the mess hall. Despite them taking a moment, hesitating, Obi-Wan and Anakin followed behind, perhaps a bit warily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the mess hall, Obi-Wan barely touched his food. He looked exhausted, as if he’d aged a few years in only a couple minutes. When he stood up to go get some water, Dooku looked down at the child, who was slowly eating, seemingly not very interested in the food either. “Tell me, young one,” he murmured, “was it a Sith Lord?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin paused, spoon halfway between his bowl and mouth as he looked up. He swallowed, then nodded. “That’s what Mister Kenobi says. It’s what killed Qui-Gon, sir.” He seemed a bit pained by the words, and Dooku could sense some grief within him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I see.” So his hunch had been correct. He couldn’t say he wasn’t disappointed or saddened with the news of losing his old Padawan; he loved Qui-Gon. But he’d have to process his own issues later. Obi-Wan had been there, had seen the whole thing - and he had a Padawan now. He needed help. “Well, young Skywalker. I will show you a few tricks with a lightsaber later. You will need as much training as you can get, considering your late start.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin blinked, seeming like he wanted to refuse - Dooku could sense his unease from leaving Obi-Wan, but the prospect of beginning his training had him itching with excitement. “Thank you, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan returned to their table a moment later, and Anakin didn’t say anything more. They both still barely ate anything, and Dooku had to restrain himself from seeing red. After a few moments of failed conversation between the three of them, he gave up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young Kenobi,” he turned to him suddenly, dark eyes narrowing just a little. “You are clouded. You must return to your quarters and meditate before you visit the Council.” If he had his way, Obi-Wan wouldn’t have to go before the Council at all, but he supposed as long as he was going to help the young man, he had to adhere to the Order. “I will take the…” his gaze slowly shifted towards Anakin, “child, for the time being.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan blinked, staring warily at the Jedi Master. “But Master...the Council does not even know of Anakin’s presence. They may not even let me take him as a Padawan. You couldn’t possibly -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must meditate, Obi-Wan,” he retorted, firm, as he would not dare back down. The grief building within the young man is bound to overwhelm him soon enough. Dooku wanted to ensure that he could do so in the privacy of his own quarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister Obi-Wan, Master Dooku has promised to show me some tricks. He thinks I need to begin as soon as possible, since I’m starting so late.” For the first time since meeting him, there was a spark in the boy’s eyes. He seemed excited by the thought of starting. And as much as Dooku didn’t quite get along with children, it was a welcome change from the sullenness he had been experiencing before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan let out a quiet sigh, looking between them. “Anakin, please, just call me Obi-Wan,” he murmured tiredly, finally looking up to meet Dooku’s unwavering gaze. He wasn’t giving him a choice, and it seemed the Jedi Knight knew this much. He sighed quietly, knowing he had lost, and nodded. “...Alright. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together, the three of them rose to their feet. As they walked towards an empty training room, Obi-Wan pulled away to step into his quarters. Immediately, as the doors closed, Dooku could sense him break down the moment he was alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good thing Kenobi would keep his dignity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come along, child.” He wouldn’t stick around, and he certainly didn’t want the boy to sense the breakdown that he’d just sensed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were alone, he gave Anakin a training lightsaber and talked him through some basics. His form was sloppy, he talked too much, and he was quite annoying, but Dooku couldn’t deny the boy had some talent. With the proper training, he could become a great warrior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku worked with the boy for about an hour. It had been a long time since he’d worked with anyone except a fellow Master, so it took a lot of work to contain his patience - especially due to how </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying </span>
  </em>
  <span>the child could be whenever he just opened his mouth. But Dooku did his best, and Anakin, despite being breathless, couldn’t stop grinning by the end of their session.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Anakin handed the training lightsaber back to him, Dooku could sense his disappointment. Perhaps he smiled a little, for just a brief moment. “Do not worry, young Skywalker. We will continue our training. For now, you must rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked back to Obi-Wan’s quarters, and Dooku could sense the soul-crushing grief from down the hall, but it was more subdued than before. That time alone seemed to have done him some good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Obi-Wan opened the door, he was greeted with an excited Anakin, who immediately began recounting what he’d just learned. Meanwhile, Dooku took in Obi-Wan’s rough appearance; his red eyes, tousled hair, wrinkled robes. But despite looking like he might fall over at any moment, he smiled patiently down at Anakin. “That’s wonderful.” When he met Dooku’s gaze, it was one of some gratitude. “Please, come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku inclined his head, nudging Anakin forward and walking inside, the door sliding shut behind them. Obi-Wan stepped back, showing Anakin where he would be staying - the extra room connected to his that had been there in anticipation of his passing the trials and taking in a Padawan - though it had happened much sooner than anyone could have guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to Obi-Wan, he took him in for a moment, contemplating whether to ask how he was doing. Ultimately, he decided against it for the time being. “This young one has much potential,” he said lightly. “His footwork is sloppy, and he rushes, but I will work with him on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin huffed at the words, but wandered off, deciding against listening to the other speak of his faults, heading towards his own room. Obi-Wan watched him go, shaking his head a little in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku could sense the young man’s unease, so he placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing eye contact. “Obi-Wan, allow me to help you. I know what you are feeling.” Kenobi looked so broken at those words. He couldn’t help but tighten his grip then. “Tell me. How are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Obi-Wan sucked in a sharp breath, shaking his head. “Not well,” he finally admitted, grasping a fistful of his robes. “I-I really miss him. He thought I was ready for the trials, but now, I...am unsure.” A look of guilt passed his expression, and Dooku couldn’t help but place his other hand on the man’s shoulder, as if it could ground him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are ready,” he assured him firmly. “In the meantime, I will be taking the child for lessons every few days. You may use the time to meditate. Perhaps next week, you may come and watch.” As much as he didn’t quite look forward to continuing to teach Anakin, Obi-Wan very clearly needed this time to himself to process. If it was never processed, then it could lead to a terrible end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Master Dooku -” Obi-Wan sounded so helpless, his cheeks still showing tear tracks. “The boy is my responsibility.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku shook his head. “He </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be your Padawan. But first, you must heal.” The young man seemed to deflate at the words, giving a numb nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a step away, Obi-Wan sniffed and turned towards the door. “I...I need to tell the Council.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dooku let out the silent breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, letting his arms return to his side. “The Council will not be of any help to you,” he said, a bit of his indignance returning.“I believe the boy should be trained, but I know they will not agree. They will claim he is too old, chosen one or not.” He clenched one of his fists, then slowly let it relax. “If I may suggest,” he continued lightly, “it might be easier to go to Master Yoda first.” As much contempt as he held for his former Master, perhaps he would be more understanding than the rest of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You…” Obi-Wan paused, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “You are a lot like him,” he murmured. “Only...more vocal.” The ghost of a smile appeared on Dooku’s face, and he bowed his head, walking over to the door to join him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose so, young Kenobi,” he agreed, stepping out of Obi-Wan’s room beside him. “I suppose so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps his quitting the Jedi Order would have to be put on hold for a little while. Unlike the Council, he would not step away from any who needed help; and he already had a soft spot for the young man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he supposed, possibly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he might end up tolerating Anakin, too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>